


Is This Good or Bad

by Life_and_death2428



Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_and_death2428/pseuds/Life_and_death2428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard meets this hot guy named Frank at work.  Gerard likes what he sees and gets some information from Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting New People in Weird Ways

Today was a normal day for Gerard he got up at 7:00 a.m. to get to work on time since he lives in New York. Gerard worked at a store for people like him colored hair, skinny jeans, mostly black clothing, wears eyeliner. You get the point. But Gerard worked at a store for emo kids and adults. Gerard dressed in his normal work outfit, tight black skinny jeans, just enough eyeliner, a black tee, and to top it of he put his favorite pair of boots on. They were the most expensive pair of shoes he owned so he tried to keep them nice. These boots were kinda like military boots but all black. Gerard fixed his hair and grabbed his phone, but right as he wa about to walk out of his apartment is brother Mikey called. Gerard was in to big of a rush to answer it so he just ignored it. Gerard finally got s taxi after ten terrible minuets of yelling. 

Gerard got to work just in time. The morning flew by fast but after lunch his day seemed to be moving slower than ever. The. He saw an extremely attractive guy walk into the store. Gerard guess he was around his age. Gerard had to run around before he stated to drool. But then he heard a noise that made him jump. It was the guy that was making Gerard drool. He introduced himself as Frank. Frank needed help and Gerad was happy to help. He followed Frank over to the skinny jean area. Frank grabbed the pair that he loved and then turned around and asked Gerard to help him put them on. At this point Gerard knew he was hitting on him and asking for something that Gerard might be interested in. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and as practically dragging him into the changing rooms. As soon as Frank had gotten done pulling and tugging Gerard he locked the door and imeadiatly took his pants off Gerard didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. Frank was starring at Gerard and then finally said are you gonna give me the pants today. Gerard was daydreaming and then all the sudden pulled of of his dream by those words. He handed him the pants and left. He didn't see why Frank needed his help. Gerard had just gotten done ringing up an emo wanna be when Frank appeared at the counter again. This time he was buying something. When the receipt printed out the was a copy that Frank had to sign and give back and one for Frank to keep while Frank was signing one receipt Gerard was writing his phone number on the other and evidently Frank had the same idea because there was a phone number on the one Gerard got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets told something by Mikey. He then got s hangover and then didn't go to work and did other stuff

When Gerard got home from work that day he got another phone call from his brother Miley Way. Gerard answered this time. Gerard could tell that Mikey was drinking. But Mikey called to ask " Hey I'm having a party this weekend your gonna come ok bye." Gerard didn't even get to say anything, like where and what time. Gerard was smart enough thought to know that the party was at 9:00 and at Mikey's house.   
Gerard thought that drinking sounded nice, so he grabbed a beer out of the fridge, sat on his couch, and starred at his phone for the rest of the night. Gerard woke up in the couch with a moonshine bottle and several other beer bottles on the floor. He also woke up with a major hang over. Luckily he didn't have to work today because it was Sam's day. Dam was one of Gerard's better friends. She would cover for him and also help him not to drink when she is around.   
Gerard had no idea what to do today,so he grabbed his credit card, laptop, and phone and went to his favorite quiet place, Starbucks. Gerard quickly got a cab today and went to Starbucks. When he got there he ordered a Carmel macchiato. He knew that it would help with his hangover. Gerard opened his laptop. He loved digital design. So in his spare time that's what he would do. He was half way through his drink when he thought to call Frank, but then he didn't because he knew that tomorrow was Saturday and he would wanna do something. Well Gerard was buisy tomorrow because of his brothers party. Gerard finished his drink packed up and took his laptop home. He then went to te store where he works to get clothes for tomorrow.   
Gerard found the cutest pair of pants. They were black and had pre ripped in them but the string in the rips was red. Then Gerard found a tee-shirt that was all black and in red it said killjoy on it. He loved it so of course he bought it. Hew now ready for tomorrow so he went home and had to try it on. He put in his most expensive boots and the outfit was perfect on him. He took a picture of it an sent it to Sam. They texted until Sam got off work then she came over to Gerard's. They had a blast in the kitchen mixing random things and trying them. They mixed alcohol and tried it. They had crashed in the couch and in the morning Gerard woke up first to discover Sam on his stomach snoring louder then she had before. Gerard when's back to sleep and when he woke up again it was to the sound of the apartment door closing. There was a note on the table that said " I had way to much fun last night. I also found out what you are good at hope we can do IT again sometime ~Sam ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow you will find out what Gerard thinks and does about the situation. Hope you enjoyed Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard was upset by what happend. He was so drunk k that he had sex with his best friend. I felt bad because he had kinda maybe fallen in love with Frank. Gerard was cleaning up when he spotted a condom wrapper. He was thankful that they used perfection. Today was Mikey's party. Gerard thought he had all day to recover but the he saw the clock he had slept till 3:00 in the afternoon. Gerard quickly to a Tylenol. Gerard drank a bunch of water and then jumped in the shower. Gerard was thinking, what if last night wasn't a mistake. What if I wanted it to happen. It couldn't be. Gerard stood in the shower arguing with himself almost the whole time. Gerard got out and put on his perfect outfit. He then brushed his teeth to try and get rid of some of the alcohol smell. Gerard went to a fast food place for some early dinner and then headed to his brothers. It turns out he wasn't as early as he thought he would be. It was already 6:00 and the party started at 8:00. Mikey's friends got there a few minuets after Gerard. Then Miley told Gerard that it wasn't his party it was someone else's. Gerard went without complaining. There was plenty of alcholo there. Gerard had a few drinks and then Mikey's friends started a game of truth and dare so Gerard of course joined in. This game was wild people were getting the best dares do then finally it was Gerard's turn and he picked dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I didn't have much of a print for the next chapter but I wanted to get one up for u guys. Hope u understand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story so let me know what you think of it in the comments.


End file.
